Brave the Storm
by highlanderprincess
Summary: When I feel worthless, I search "suicide" on Tumblr and tell strangers that even if I don't know them, I love them, and I don't want them to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I did as a contest entry and really fell in love with. Per usual, I didn't place or anything like that, but I still thought that some of you would really love and connect with this story, so I thought I would continue it. I really have a good vision of where this story is going to go, and I'm really excited to share it with you guys!**

 **I've had depression since I was a kid, and it's been really bad at times, and bearable at others. Things have been good now, but I have definitely experienced some very dark times, just like Edward and Bella in this story.**

 **I really hope I do this story justice for you guys! Updating this won't affect my other stories, I promise. I still will complete the other stories I have been working very hard on. Also, "My Blessing" and "Lust for Life" will still be coming out super soon!**

 **This story will be very dark at times, but like all my stories, I promise it will have a happy ending. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **Chapter 1-**

When Edward feels worthless, he starts up his computer. He has never had much to offer anyone. His skills, talents, along with his intelligence have seemed utterly mediocre to him. He's watched others succeed from the confines of his apartment, behind the glow of his computer screen. He stares at snapshots of people's lives, wondering if they ever feel as lost as he does. There's only one thing that makes Edward feel better-only one thing that makes his existence feel less useless.

The scream of his teapot pulls him from his thoughts. He moves away from his computer as it starts up and ventures off to the kitchen to pour a cup of his favorite Earl Grey. Turning off the burner, he pauses for a moment, wondering who he'll find to talk to today. Is it sad that the highlight of his days is talking to strangers online? Sometimes, he believes so. Although, he's aware of the service he's providing. These people are in a dark place, a place where they feel absolutely helpless. Talking to them gives his life a shred of purpose. For a moment, he feels like he has something to offer. He pours a cup of tea before heading back to the computer to load Tumblr.

He searches the self-harm pages until he finds someone on a thread with whom he feels a connection. Of course, it's not the type of connection one would feel by meeting someone in person, but it's a connection, nonetheless. It's as if someone is standing over his shoulder and whispering in his ear who exactly he should choose. Edward hovers over the user name for a moment, trying to sense if this is the one for tonight. He finds a page for a girl with the user name, "brave-the-St0rm" and pauses. Her page is black, and Moonlight Sonata plays on a loop.

The photographs on her page are what really move him. They represent this girl's pain more than any words could. For a moment, he feels as if he's peering into her soul, a part of her life she keeps locked away from the eyes of many. He scrolls through the pages, wondering when this girl's pain began. There are so many pictures that beg the question, "What the hell is wrong with me?" He feels his chest grow heavy, just as it always does when he's faced with such pain. Could he help this girl like he's helped so many others? Is there any chance to save her from herself? That's the part that scares him the most. Their biggest demon is themselves, the person they look at in the mirror each and every day. He can't begin to imagine what it's like to not be able to trust yourself, to not be able to trust your own mind from not hurting you.

He reads "brave-the-St0rm"'s biography, and a chill runs down his spine at her words. She's 18 years old, five years younger than him, and has manic depression, paranoia, anxiety, and suicidal tendencies. He understands where she's coming from. He understands everything. He, himself, was in that position when he was younger. He recalls hiding a knife under his bed like it was yesterday. He used to keep it there "just in case" he got the urge to harm himself. He stares down at his scars for a moment, before pulling his long sleeve down to hide the small reminders of his past.

"I just feel very empty. I'm not here anymore and I don't know where I went," her page reads. Before he can stop himself, he adds her and reaches out. He wonders if she'll consider this an intrusion. It's obvious that she's a 'suffer in silence' type, but he can't help himself. As he stares at the profile picture of her torso which cuts off just above her lips, he feels the need to talk to her. She's so young, too young to think about death; although, he thought about death constantly when he was her age and much younger.

His fingers move across his keyboard and his purpose is clear. She needs to talk to someone. He knows how it feels to have no one to reach out to all too well. He reads over his message, making sure that it appears friendly enough, before he presses send.

She responds within seconds. "U don't know me. Ok? I'm going nowhere. I'm sick of this. What do U think ur going 2 do? Talk me down?"

Edward hesitates for a moment, surprised by her hostility. In this moment, he knows that he can't give up on this young woman. Through the hostility, he can see her pain. It's easier to be angry at the world than to let yourself experience the hurt that flows inside of you.

"I know I don't know you. I just wanted you to know that I understand, we're one and the same," Edward quickly responds, pressing send without hesitation.

She shoots back just as quickly. "How r we the same?"

He pauses for a moment, wondering how much he wants to reveal about himself tonight. He could tell her everything, and then she would understand. He usually doesn't open up completely to anyone. Usually, there's a dark corner of him that he hides away from everyone. If anyone knew about his past, knew about the dark thoughts that would linger in his mind, they would look at him differently. It took a long time for him to accept that it was really _him_ thinking those things. Sometimes, he barely knew himself. He wasn't acquainted very well with his dark passenger—that dark corner of him that ate away at his sanity. That voice that told him he was no good and that it would be so much easier for him to end it all. _Who would miss you?_ That little voice would always whisper.

Now, he's conquered his demons. Well, most of them. There's still a part of him that struggles with that dark corner of his mind, but now, he feels like he has more control over it. More control over himself. He'll never feel completely well, he knows that. No matter what medication he's on, or how many days a week he sees a therapist, he knows that his depression will always be a part of him. That's why he does this. It's therapeutic for him just like it could be therapeutic for others.

"I came across your profile and I understand you. I've been there before. Hell, I'm still in that dark place sometimes now. I know every now and then it's nice to just have someone to talk to."

She doesn't message Edward back right away. While he waits, he looks through her Tumblr account and prays that she's reach out to him. He's not planning on harassing her or trying to give her the advice so many people who aren't suffering from depression do. While they mean well, some people just don't understand what depression is like. They think you can just "get better" and advise people to work on becoming "more optimistic." What they don't understand is that depression is not just sadness. It's feeling absolutely nothing, absolutely numb. It's feeling like you don't want to get out of bed in the morning, like there's no point in your existence. It's feeling like dying would be so much easier than continuing with life. It's not just feeling sad all the time. It's feeling empty, worthless, and lost. Depression is different for everyone, but it seems that you can't quite understand it unless you've dealt with it yourself or have loved someone who's dealing with it.

"No 1 understands me."

Edward stares at her response for a long moment, wondering what he should say. His mind is riddled with possibilities, but he's not sure which one is the right move. He takes a deep breath, knowing that he's over-thinking this. He has to go with his gut, just like he always does. Although, this conversation doesn't feel like one of his others on Tumblr. This one feels different already. It's started out the same way as others have, but there's just something about this girl that speaks to him. Something about her that makes him feel like he's known her his entire life. Which is crazy, considering he's never even heard her voice-he's never seen her face.

"I understand you. I've looked at your blog and it spoke to me because I understand what you're feeling. I understand where you're coming from."

While he's waiting for her response, he quickly questions, "What's your name?"

"How could u understand? U don't know what I've been through."

"I've been through a lot, too," Edward quickly writes back. "I used to want to kill myself. I used to keep a knife in my room when I was younger, just in case the urge became too much, and I wanted to end it all. On your page, you said that you didn't know yourself anymore. I felt that way, too. I would barely recognize myself when I looked in the mirror because I was in such a dark place."

"It hasn't always been like this," she responds. "But it's gotten worse. Much worse."

"What's your name?" Edward asks again.

"Bella."

A beautiful name for such a troubled, beautiful girl.

"I'm Edward," he quickly responds. "See, now we're not strangers."

"I guess not."

"Even if you feel horrible, Bella; you have to know that this is not the end. You can fight this feeling," Edward encourages, hoping his words will break through her barrier.

Some of her most recent posts talk about suicide, romanticizing it as the solution to all of her problems. She has poems that speak of death, pictures of graves with captions that explain that these people have been released from their pain, along with quotes that make suicide seem like the best option. It's not. Edward knows that all too well. He's lost family members to depression. Hell, he almost lost himself as well. He remembers that night when he swallowed a bottle of his mom's painkillers before locking himself in his room. His father knocked down the door and carried him out to the car. Edward had been disoriented and near death, but he remembers his parents' screams all too well. He woke up to find his little sister at his bedside in the hospital, holding his hand, her small, angelic face completely aghast.

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to what? Fight?"

Edward sits back, takes a long drink of his now cold tea and waits for her response.

"I can't fight anymore."

"Yes you can, Bella." He hopes the way he uses her name so casually helps her to trust him. He wants to sound like her friend, someone who cares about her, because despite never having met her, he does truly care. He wants to see her live a long and happy life. He wants to know that this is not the end for her.

"I'm so tired."

"Life isn't easy, Bella. It never is and it never will be. But we must fight, that's how we know we're still alive."

Fighting was the one thing that kept Edward going. Every day that he wakes up, he fights. He fights his depression, and he fights the voices that tell him that he's not good enough, he fights the desire to allow the world to just eat him alive. Fighting isn't easy, but if he believes that if he's not fighting, he's dead. And dead is no longer something he desires to be.

"I have no one."

His heart drops as he reads her words. "You have me."

"I wanted to end it tonight."

Thank God he reached out to her. What if he hadn't? He can imagine her now, sitting in front of her computer in a dark room all alone. Wondering when her pain will end, or if it will _ever_ end. He wishes he could be there to comfort her and make her realize that this pain can pass. It will never go away, but it will be something that can be controlled. If Bella died… well, it would break his heart. He feels for her, because he's been there himself. He couldn't save his uncle, he couldn't save two of his cousins, but maybe, just maybe he can save her. Maybe he can make her change her mind.

"Do you still want to?"

"IDK."

"Bella, consider all the people in your life who love you. Think of all the people who would miss you if you were gone."

"No one would miss me."

"How can you know that?"

"No one loves me."

"Bella, there are people who love you" he immediately responds. She must have parents. She must have someone who loves her. If not, she has him, and he could love her. One human being to another, he could love her.

"I don't have anyone."

"You have me."

"**snort**."

He smiles at her playful response. God, he wishes he could be next to her right now so he would know for sure that she wouldn't do anything rash. She's so young, with the whole world ahead of her, she can't end things now. His cousin, Felix, was only 14 years old when he ended his life. His mother found him dead in his closet. He died of asphyxiation and Edward had been at his funeral. Edward had been 18 at the time, and as he looked at his cousin's body, he remembered all the times he considered doing the same thing himself.

"You do have me, Bella. I'm your friend."

"U don't know me."

"I do know you, Bella. I may not know you personally, but I understand you, because you and I are the same, Bella."

She doesn't respond for a long time, and for a moment, Edward wonders if she ever will. As the minutes tick by, he grows worried.

"Sometimes I just want go to bed, take some pills, and see what comes afterward," she finally responds.

Edward stares at the computer screen in horror. He remembers being in that exact same position. Tears prick his eyes as he reaches up and roughly rubs the tension out of his clenched jaw. He can't let her do that. He can't imagine what it would feel like to know that she had died.

"Bella, I did that myself, and trust me, you don't want to go there. Just keep talking to me. I'm your friend and I would miss you if you were gone."

"How can you miss me if you don't know me?" she shoots back.

"Like I said before, you and I are the same, Bella. I care for you."

"Ur the only one who does then."

"I'm lucky to be your friend, Bella," Edward writes back honestly. He is lucky. She has the whole world ahead of her, so much life left to live, and he'll be damned if she chooses to end it primitively. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship, if she opens up to him. He can't make her reach out; she'll have to desire to do that herself. And maybe with his help, one day, she'll open up. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Maybe he believes himself to be more powerful than he is in reality. He always reaches these moments of self-doubt, where he wonders if he actually is successful in reaching out to anyone. Of course, those moments pass as soon as he realizes that he's doing the right thing. Some people just need someone to listen to them—someone to care. Bella needs him, and he needs her. She needs to open up and tell her story as much as he needs to tell her his. She makes him feel for a sliver of time, he's not completely worthless.

He works in an office, spending the majority of his day doing paperwork, so it's nice for once, to feel useful. When he's communicating with a stranger, he truly feels alive. But, Bella isn't a stranger anymore. He can't ignore the connection he feels to the young woman. He couldn't imagine what that connection would feel life if he ever met her in real life. Not that he _needs_ to meet her in person to care about her. Their entire friendship could exist online and he would be more than okay with that.

"Thank you, Edward," she finally messages back. "I needed 2 hear that."

Edward can't help but ask, "What did you mean that you don't have anyone in your life that cares for you?"

"No one understands me. My parents don't want me. I don't have any friends. I can't stand myself."

Edward's heart sinks. "Why can't you stand yourself? I'm your friend and I like you very much, Bella."

There's another long pause, before she finally responds with, "I'm not good. I'm not good for anyone."

"You're good for me."

"Am I? U don't know me."

"Like I said, I know you because you're so much like me, Bella. You might not like yourself, but I like you. You have someone who really cares about you now."

Another long pause. "Can we talk on the phone? I want to hear ur voice."

He smiles at this. He wants to hear her voice, too. He quickly messages her with his number and watches his phone as he waits for it to ring. When it begins to vibrate, his entire spirit lifts. Maybe he truly has helped this girl. Which is amazing in itself, but now he could have a friend in her as well.

"Bella?"

"Hello?" He hears a sweet voice ask as soon as he picks up the phone.

He hears her soft breath on her end of the call and it takes his breath away. She sounds so sweet. There's something about her voice that draws him in even more than messaging her online.

"Yes, it's me."

"It's nice to hear your voice."

"It's nice to hear yours, too."

Edward can hear the smile in her voice, and it's so sweet that it makes his heart hurt.

"So, are we friends now, Bella?"

"I want to be."

"Good, because I was being serious when I said I cared about you."

"I care about you, too," she responds in a soft, sweet voice. "And, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to my beta Sherry for editing this chapter! Also, a giant thanks to anyone who's reading this! Hearing your stories and knowing that some of us have gone through the same thing means the world to me. Thank you.**

" _Come on skinny love just last the year_

 _Pour a little salt we were never here_

 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

 _Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer…_

 _I told you to be patient_

 _I told you to be fine_

 _I told you to be balanced_

 _I told you to be kind_

 _In the morning I'll be with you_

 _But it will be a different kind_

' _Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

 _And you'll be owning all the fines."_

 _-Bon Iver-_

 **BPOV:**

She stares at her computer for an immeasurable amount of time, unable to comprehend what just happened. Hearing his voice… knowing that _someone_ out there-even if it was someone who didn't truly know her-cared about her enough to stop her from doing something so final… so irreversible. She doesn't feel the inclination to harm herself in this moment, but she knows it won't take long for that inclination to trickle back into her consciousness. There's this dark part of her that's always been there, telling her how easy it would be to end it all. She's stayed strong so far-ignored the not so subtle voice in her mind-but she knows one day the temptation could grow too overwhelming to resist. One day, she might wake-up and decide on something she'll never be able to take back. But... isn't that the point? Isn't that why death seems so beautiful? It's finality is what is appealing. No more hurt. No more worry. No more suffering. No more of _anything_ to contend with. First, she closes her eyes as a shiver runs down her spine. Then, she smiles.

 _The end._ Two words, which should never seem so happy. Her smile slowly fades away because now she knows there's someone out there who would care if she decided to finish it. _Edward._ What a beautiful, timeless name. A name she's found in so many of the classics she's read-time and time again-to escape reality. _Edward. Her savior. Her guardian angel._

She wonders if he truly meant what he said. Would he truly want to be her friend? Looking back, she can't remember the last time she had a friend. She had the tendency to push everyone away. It was easier that way, after all. Besides, she never felt like leaving her room. A new day on the horizon was always such a scary prospect for her. Bella only leaves the sanctuary of her house when necessary. She goes to school, goes to work, and then comes home to lock herself away in her room. _School-her personal Hell on Earth._

Thankfully, she only has a few more weeks left until graduation. Kids are cruel. They're too egocentric to care about others suffering. No one ever gave Bella a chance. Well, one girl did, but then she transferred after her parents decided to move to another school district, leaving Bella completely alone again. With no one to talk to, she sunk further into the abyss, which was better known as her depression. In a way, her depression is comforting to her, like an embrace from an old friend because it's always been there.

Her depression embraces her as she readies herself for school-her own personal hell. It may seem dramatic, but to Bella it's the truth. Slumberous still, Bella pads across her bedroom to the bathroom and slowly undresses. Stepping into the shower, she turns the faucet to a scalding temperature and exhales as the water hits her naked skin. It feels wonderful. She smiles as her skin turns a bright shade of pink, and stands still for a while until she feels _something_ -anything, and only then does she begin to wash her hair. She's sluggish as she's washes, not wanting to get out and put on a brave face for another school day.

She'll put on an act, like she usually does, pretending she's all right as she coasts through her classes. All the while going unnoticed by her teachers and peers. If no one interacts with her, she believes her day was perfect. Because when people do bother with her, they never have good intentions. She can't stand the taunting. She can't stand the constant threat of violence from several girls in her grade. Truly, she can't stand being _her_.

Nevertheless, today is a new day. Today, she has a friend. _One friend who understands me._ A melancholy smile tugs at her lips at the thought. Her only friend, _Edward_ , has never even met her. They've only talked for a matter of minutes, but she already feels like they know each other. It's a thrilling feeling, something that she's not used to. Normally, Bella feels numb, but when Edward's number lights up her phone she feels something-a spark of emotion. She can't understand it because it's been so long since anything has moved her.

As she slides into a pair of jeans and throws on one of her nicest sweaters-keeping her colors bleak as to not draw too much attention to herself-her phone lights up with a new text message. She gulps. Only one person could be texting her. _Edward._

Bella practically trips over her throw rug as she scuttles over to her bed to grab her phone. Her fingers are shaking and she wonders why she's so nervous. It's just a text message, and it's probably nothing. _Still_ , no one ever texts her. The few friends that use to text her stopped after they realized how boring she was. At least, that's what Bella believes happened. Truly, she'd barely respond to their messages, and she never went out of her way to make plans, until, finally, they stopped reaching out to her.

Quickly, Bella unlocks her phone and her eyes brighten as she reads the message. It's short, but thoughtful at the same time. She can't remember the last time anyone went out of their way to be thoughtful toward her.

 **Good morning, Bella. I hope you have a great day at school today.**

Such a simple text, and yet it means the absolute world to her. It's a reminder that she's not alone. It's a reminder that somebody cares for her, even if they don't really know her. Someone out there would care if she died. Which makes her desires to end all of this so much more complicated. She has parents, but she assumed that over time they'd just get over it. They haven't been that interested in her since she was little, so why would they care if she wasn't here anymore? Edward, however, would care very much. Even though he's only talked to her a handful of minutes. He suffers from depression, too. He's fought with his demons and now has them controlled. Maybe he can help her fight her own. That is, if she wants to fight them at all. Some days it seems like it would all be so much easier if she just laid down and allowed the depression to wash over her; drowning her while it provides her with that profound sense of relief before ending her life. _Wouldn't it be blissful?_ She shakes that thought from her head and quickly texts him back.

 _ **Thanks! I have school so I don't kno how fun it'll be. What r u up to today?**_

She taps on her phone with her fingernails with one hand as she grabs her backpack with the other. As she slides on her pair of worn, black converse the screen of her phone lights up with another text message.

 **I work today. I don't know how fun that will be either.**

She smiles at this as she bounds down the stairs, heading to the front door. Before she can get very far, her father stops her, asking where she's headed to so quickly. It's too early to be leaving for school, but Bella likes to pretend she's part of a school club and attends meetings in the morning. Charlie, her father, always liked hearing this. He's been so worried about her social life, although, he never brings it up to his daughter. He's worried that she's not around people enough. Most kids her age constantly goes out with their friends, but not her. She spends her weekends locked away in her room.

"Do you want to have breakfast with your mom and me?" Charlie asks as he blocks his daughter's path to the door.

"Dad, I'm late for Spanish Club. I've got to get going or people will wonder where I am."

Bella can't meet his gaze, and luckily, her dad isn't one to hover. He gives her a gruff nod before stepping out of her way and allowing her to exit. She jogs to her truck, eager to get to school. Although, she knows she'll just end up sitting in the cab of her truck with a book in hand, waiting for the first bell to ring. She never understands why she's so intent on getting to a place she hates, but she doesn't really understand why she does many other things either. It's probably because mornings are such a restless time for her. Although she's tired, she can never sleep. She lies in bed, waiting for sleep to come and put her out of her nightly misery, but it rarely does quickly enough. It creeps up on her, until it's a few hours before she has to be awake. Three to four hours of sleep each night is normal for her. Sometimes, she wonders what it would be like for her not to feel restless all of the time.

As she drives to school, Bella wonders what she should say to Edward. She's not used to having… well, conversations, as pathetic as that sounds. She usually answers when someone asks her something, usually her parents, or she makes small talk when it feels absolutely uncomfortable not to. But this thing with Edward… she _cares_ about this conversation. She wants to have a friend.

The moment she parks and turns the ignition off, she picks up her phone to respond to him. _Her friend._ Will she ever tire of calling him that? Has it really been that pathetically long since she had a friend in her life?

 _ **I'd rather work than be school. Where do u work?**_

She plays music, trying not to be too anxious as she waits for his reply. Seconds tick by like hours, and she wonders if it's healthy for her to be so dependant on a person already. She doesn't know Edward. What if he lets her down? What if, in his effort to save her, he eventually grew bored of her? What if he'll only make things worse? Her screen lights up again, causing her heart to skip a beat as she reads his message.

 **I'm an IT consultant.**

 _ **Is that fun?**_

 **It pays the bills. Lol.**

A genuine smile engulfs on her face. Their conversation is so _easy_. Of course, it's just over text and that makes all the pressures of talking face-to-face nonexistent. But it's more than that. There's a simplicity about their conversations that always makes her feel so _happy_.

 _ **It's better than my job. I work the hardware store.**_

It's a boring job, facile, and monotonous, but on the bright side, Bella doesn't have to deal with anyone. She stocks shelves and keeps to herself. She doesn't look to be the type who would know what they're talking about, so customers usually badger her coworkers and avoid her entirely.

 **So, you work and go to school? That's impressive, Bella.**

She grins at her phone. _Another grin._ This must be a record for her. She can't remember the last time she smiled like this. Her smiles as of late have been forced. She's usually far too tired and numb to really feel anything.

 _ **Thx. I can't wait 2 be done tho.**_

 **Plans after you graduate?**

 _ **Idk. I don't really think bout my future.**_

Why would she? She wasn't planning on having one. It's hard to stay motivated when you're wondering how much longer you'll be able to last. College held no interest to her. Neither did a career, for that matter. Everything seemed so bleak through her eyes. She's watched others chatter about their future over the last semester. They talk about college, their hopes and dreams, and where they would love to be in five years time. It's strange to Bella, because she hasn't even considered any of these things. She hasn't thought about relationships, getting married, or having kids. She hadn't considered any of this. Of course, she's young, but most of the girls she's around have some sort of dream. While Bella has nothing.

 **Well, you have time to think about it. It's hard trying to decide what you want to do with the rest of your life when you're so young.**

She rolls her eyes. She certainly doesn't _feel_ young. As her mother tells her, she's eighteen going on forty. As she trudges around the school every day, she practically feels middle-aged. She can't imagine how Edward must feel at twenty-five. Although, she knows she's just being ridiculous because twenty-five is not old.

 _ **Maybe ur right. I can think about it.**_

She knows she's lying, although, she feels like if she lies enough times it might just turn into the truth. Maybe if she pretends to be optimistic it'll happen one day. It's a lot easier to give someone the answer they want, instead of telling them the truth. No one wants the truth, despite what they may say. The truth isn't easy, but then again, nothing in life seems to be.

 **I hope you do. I just want you to be happy, Bella. Whatever you do, be happy.**

 _Be happy. Whatever you do, be happy._ No one's ever told her that before. Everyone's been so concerned with where she'd be career-wise. No one's cared enough to ask her about anything else. Her school counselors, her parents, everyone has asked her about everything else except her happiness. Edward has been the only person to _ever_ bring it up.

 _ **Thank u Edward.**_

 **Of course, Bella. Promise me you'll have a good day at school.**

 _ **I'll try. Have a good day work.**_

 **I'll try.**

She smiles at his response, running the tips of her fingers across their messages, cherishing them. The first bell rings and she jumps in her seat. She hadn't realized the other student's arrival, nor had she realized how quickly time was passing. She's so used to time ticking slowly by, but now that she has a friend-someone to talk to, it feels like everything has changed.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! I'll be posting teasers for this story in my facebook group, The Highlander Princess's Clan, so feel free to join. :)**

 **Song- "Skinny Love" by Bon Iver. This song was on their 2007 album** _ **For Emma, Forever Ago**_ **, and I love it's beautiful, melancholy sound. This is one of my favorite songs, from one of my favorite bands.**


End file.
